Six Paths
by JuneEquinox
Summary: Six lifes of salvation. Six paths of redemption. Hint 10069, if you squint.


**Six Paths**

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a boy who likes to play god.

Hair as black as a stormy night, eyes as blue as the bottom of the ocean and a dark aura that engulfed the boy gives him a presence that's like no one else.

Accompany with his sarcastic sense of humor and a devilish smile, no one can really understand the mystic charm he emits.

The darkness fell in love with him, and so it bestowed upon him a gift of blessed curse that transform his bluish right eye into a dreadful crimson color which resemblance the blood he has spilled.

The gift of immortal life.

The gift of forbidden knowledge.

The gift of unlimited power.

The gift of six path of reincarnation which he will gone through forever and ever without stopping and without mercy.

An everlasting gift of misery and insanity.

The six path that has been fated for him, that has been sealed in his right eye, that barely proof him a mere human anymore.

For the darkness wants to claim him for eternity, and it can't bare the sight of him crawling to the light.

So the grim reaper himself make sure he stays in the dark side and hidden from the sunrays forever.

And so, the cycle begins.

Ending the first life he has to lived, The State of Heaven.

Which is the most blissful life he could ever wanted as a normal, naïve little boy.

But also the most pathetic life he ever gone through as a being he is now, and he swore he will never gets deceived by humans like those innocent days ever again.

For now he has grown, even though still in a body of a child, but his mind has changed completely from before by the truth his little 'present' showed.

Who has prepared him well to be ready for the next stage,

The State of Human.

In this state, he experienced the 'truth' that he has heard so much about.

The dark side of human nature.

This side is revealed so very much clearly in this time of life, where he lived a miserable life as an abandoned child the world know nothing of.

The darkness laugh silently at how his hatred for his own kind grew more and more stronger each day passed, including his knowledge of life itself.

Then, it ends.

His pitiful life ended.

Oh how happy he felt at that time.

The time where he lay on that cold, snowy ground painted a beautiful red by his own heated blood.

Which make him smiled, and whispered,

"_Thank you for killing me."_

Without any break or any stop sign, it's time.

It's time for the fourth cycle, The State of Shura.

Where he keeps his enjoyment and entertainment only for himself when he destroyed those foul creatures in disguised by a mask name human.

All of his anger, grudge and pain are expressed in the slashes of his trident as he commits sins of massacre and slaughters.

And he always gets away with it, for in this life he's one of those rare people who's allowed to do cruelty to such extent.

Which makes him laugh and laugh away at his own madness.

_Life is beautiful_, he thought.

Life is beautiful just like the splattered blood of his victims, the scattering limbs and organs of the guilty, the dying cry and screams of the innocent.

For this is a life that's specially designed by the darkness inside his crimson eye to paint more black for his hollow heart.

He can't count.

He can't count anymore how many stained humans' soul he has taken to accompany him through the depths of his delusional hell.

He often gaze at the pool of blood he has made on the war scene that's stink of blood and thousand of rotten corpses that scattered everywhere.

He gaze at the man that's looking back at him, like looking at a mirror.

He saw that the man in front of him is bleeding.

But he didn't look like in pain.

Instead, he's smiling.

Then, he noticed that it's not his blood that's dripping.

It's someone else'. It's someone else that could have been someone else' loved ones.

And he noticed something else.

That man in front of him, he looks familiar.

A face that he has known from a long time ago.

A face that he used to see somewhere before.

A face that used to be accompanied by a smile.

Not a devilish one, but a pure, innocent one.

Then it struck him.

It's his own face he has been gazing so intensely.

It's his own face that's draped in red.

It's his own face that's crying.

Time passed quickly.

And before he knows it, he is dead.

Stabbed right on the heart, but no cry was heard.

No cursing, panting or even screaming were heard.

He just dead.

With a peaceful look, which looked just like sleeping, he left this sad world.

But not for long.

Hundreds of vile day went.

Thousands of dreamless night passed.

And when he's awake,

he's already in The State of Animal.

He laughed bitterly,

_This life is just like a playground_, he thought.

For this time, he's nothing more than a third person, a watcher, listener, a side- viewer.

All he has to do is watching the people at his current life acting just like an uncivilized creature fighting for food.

And this time he gets to be the boss.

He managed to gain a position so high that no one will complains at his childishness and stubbornness.

No one will ever complains even if he orders them to kill each other, and no one would never wants to die for him.

Oh yes, Everyone would gladly die for him.

They will agreed at anything he said.

They will act as the way he like it.

They will fulfill every need of his.

They will come politely at his calls.

_Just like a pet_.

He thought, smirking his signature smirk he has developed.

He thought he will never dies in this state.

Protected by his loyal 'pet' with no blank spot.

He thought he is safer than he could ever be.

He thought he will live forever.

And there' s no need to be extra careful.

But he's wrong.

He is killed, yet again.

By his most trusted subordinates.

Who have ought a vow of loyalty to be by his side forever.

And how broken his heart at that time.

Broken into millions of tiny pieces that symbolized his mind, body and soul.

Which only allows the darkness to penetrated him with more brute force.

He knows it.

He feels it.

He acknowledge it,

As his dead, unmoving body burned by the hell's fire his 'pet' has set up specially for him.

But his body feels numb.

Just like how his heart felt.

Just like how being betrayed felt.

And that's why he locked his heart, and hid it carefully in the deepest corner of his rusted soul so that no one else can knock at its door anymore.

The sand of time continues to pour, slowly, but surely.

The wheels of fate keeps turning and turning, as always.

And unexpectedly, even for him, the next stage has been prepared,

The State of Hungry Ghost.

In this state, he experienced yet another side of human's nature:

Weakness.

Fear, hurt, sadness, softness, **love.**

all mixed up into one.

He saw people come and go in his never ending life, but never as much at this state.

He's now living in a war, a big one.

Where dozens of people dies from uncountable causes like calamities and diseases.

Where cries and screams can be heard just from everywhere.

Where grave and tombstones can be seen filling up the city.

Where unknown limbs and corpses of loved ones lying carelessly on the street.

But it didn't affect him somehow.

He has grown used to this kind of 'torture'.

Which makes him becoming a quite hard nut to crack.

And the darkness has to find another way to defile him again.

He is now an orphan again.

The different is from before is that now he know what his parents looks like before they being consumed by the harsh reality of war itself.

He feels he didn't feel anything, even a tint of loss and sorrow when he gaze at the dead bodies of war that can't be identified anymore that's his family.

But he did feels something,

he feels a loud banging on his locked heart that's begging for affection.

At first he didn't know how to react, but little by little, his frozen feelings melted.

And for the first time after a long, long time, a pure, fresh tears flooding from his clouded eyes, crying his heart out.

And now he finally understand that desperate screaming of those people that has loss their dearest ones.

And he feels his human emotions are going to surfaced again.

Which is only got pushed back again by the darkness that will not allow his masterpiece got stained.

_I do not have those emotions anymore_, remind him.

_It has lost in the darkness for such a long time._

The war gets even more vicious, and when he realizes it,

He's dying.

He's dying from a certain incurable disease that has shorten much of his life span.

He noticed he can no longer breathe properly, his body can't moves a single inch and he sees his old friend,

The grim reaper, stretches his hand out to him,

welcoming him to the coming darkness.

At that moment, he can't help but smiles.

For his memories helplessly found its way to the scene of happiness of his warm family.

A droplet of tear escaped from his blood colored eye,

landing gently on his silky, darken hair then to the pillow underneath it.

He breathe his last breath,

Eyelids closing gently with a faded sign of tears below it,

His limbs fall freely as he give himself to the grim reaper who's going to take him to his next tragic life, hopefully, it's the afterlife.

But he knows this isn't going to finish just yet.

He knows the darkness isn't satisfied enough.

And he's ready for what's to come.

Although there's one thing he regret.

The part where he admits that he's actually hungry for love.

Time passed,

Again, cruelly.

Without any mercy.

And it's finally time for the last stage,

The State of Hell.

_The place I'm going to enjoy after I'm done with this one._

He stated.

But that's just the beginning.

For now, unexpectedly, he has grown a liking to this time line.

A time where he found a true loyal follower that will follow him to the end of the world.

A time where he found a worthy target to catch.

A time where he found a rival to match.

A time where there's a family who will be waiting for him.

And a time where the unexpected always found him.

A time where the darkness finally can't touch him anymore from the blinding light he has found in the people who he won't admit as his saviors.

And now, exactly now, he wakes up.

He open his eyelids slowly, long eye lashes flutter up,

only to find a certain smiling white man in front of him.

An angel.

"Aren't you supposedly in the wrong place?"

He asked.

The man's smile widen at his question.

"What do you mean??

My place is always to be on top of you."

He returned his smile.

He's not referring about 'that', but he accepts it anyway.

"Kufufu.

Okay then. What do you want this time, Byakuran- san?"

The white man giggled childishly,

Reminding him of how he used to be a long time ago,

too long to be remembered.

"Oh this time I just want a simple thing, really."

He lifted his head a little, showing his curiosity.

"I just want to know the meaning of your name,

Rokudo Mukuro- kun."

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
